This disclosure generally relates to motor starter controller for an auxiliary power unit (APU). More particularly, this disclosure relates to a motor starter controller including features for controlling thermal energy generated by electronic circuit components.
An APU can be started utilizing an electric motor. The electric motor is controlled by a motor controller unit including the required circuitry and electric components. The circuitry and electrical components generate heat that must be controlled to maintain the controller within desired operational limits. Some motor controllers separate heat producing circuits into separate units to spread thermal energy. Other motor controllers utilize an active cooling system that circulates coolant to remove heat and maintain the controller within desired operational limits. Each alternative adds additional parts and increases complexity and cost.